Torturous Fun
by ryderishot
Summary: Sam and Ryder bring Rory into their relationship as their own personal sex toy. Pure unbridled smut, all-boy threesome. Rated M for a reason!


Rory squirmed and wriggled desperately, frantic to get free. This was torture!

"Come over after school," Ryder and Sam had told him. "We want to hang out with you for a while, and we have something to talk to you about."

Rory had followed them home, happy to have made friends again so quickly after returning to McKinley and rejoining Glee. It didn't hurt that the guys inviting him were two of the hottest guys he had ever had the privilege of knowing, and even if they were straight he wanted to bask in their presence for a while.

He was stunned, though, when they revealed to him that they were actually dating each other, and wanted him to join them in bed. Stunned, and incredibly turned on.

That first night had been a night of passion and exploration, their hands and tongues exploring every inch of his body, touching and tasting him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. The next month had been filled with firsts; the first time he gave a blow job, the first time he gave two in one day, the first time he had been the meat in an all-boy sandwich, the first time he had been exposed to bondage...

Since then, the two larger guys had effectively turned him into a sex toy, tying him to the bed, using him, degrading him, torturing, tickling and teasing him however they wanted; not that he was complaining, he loved everything they did to him, but the great sex and fantastic memories didn't change the fact that Sam and Ryder _loved _torturing him before they let him come.

Which brought him to his present situation: naked, blindfolded, bound tightly with his hands and feet secured with restraints to the ends of the bed, gagged with one of Sam's socks in his mouth, Ryder's jockstrap taped over his nose, and a vibrating cock ring set at just the right setting to keep him incredibly hard while not allowing him to come.

Whimpering, he fought the restraints that kept his hands from giving him the relief he desperately needed. He wiggled frantically, but the torture only seemed to increase. He hoped they'd be back soon; all he knew was that they'd left him like this what seemed like an eternity ago. He bucked up and down, trying to get the demonic ring off his cock, but it was stuck there. He tried again to push the sock out of his mouth with his tongue, but the tape over his mouth held it there firmly; he reflected that at least it didn't taste like sweat anymore. The same unfortunately couldn't be said about the smell of the jockstrap.

He was on the verge of breaking down completely when he heard the door open again. Struggling and whimpering, he tried to see through the blindfold. Relief flooded through him when Ryder's voice came through teasingly.

"Aww, look at the poor horny little boy. I remember when Sam used to do that to me, I can see the appeal a lot more now."

A minute later Sam's voice came through as well. "I may have to do it again soon; now that you've brought it up, I really want both of my little toys to play with."

Rory whimpered pitifully and tried to beg for mercy. A moment later, the blindfold was removed, and he was able to see Ryder and Sam smiling down at him. Leaning down, Sam kissed his forehead, then – to Rory's immense relief – he carefully pulled all the tape off and removed the jockstrap and sock. Desperately, the Irish boy inhaled clean air, trying to fill his lungs before turning to his boyfriends. He gazed at their smiling faces, each on one side of him, before gasping out a single, frantic _"Please..."_

Ryder ran his hands down Rory's chest, tweaking his nipples before letting his hands make their way down to his waist. Leaning down, he gave Rory a teasing kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue into the smaller boy and tasting him. Rory leaned up as much as he could, trying to maintain the kiss as long as possible. Sam, meanwhile, tenderly ran his hands up Rory's smooth legs before leaning down and removing the ring that had driven Rory to the point of insanity today.

Nine inches, hard as steel, Rory's cock ached for attention. Desperately he bucked the bed again, whimpering. He couldn't even speak anymore. Desperately he wiggled, breathing heavily and looking pitifully at Ryder, who smiled and drew back.

Ryder and Sam kissed each other passionately, removing their clothes as they did so. Fully naked, they took up positions at each end of the bed, and holding Rory's limbs firmly they undid the restraints. Easing him off the bed onto all fours on the floor, Sam looked warningly at his captive. "You get to move _only_ when told. Try to do anything yourself here, and you'll be right back there with the ring on for the next four hours. Now open wide."

Whimpering, Rory didn't dare even nod out of fear that Sam would carry out his threat. Eagerly, he opened his mouth.

Sam's cock, 11 inches and just as hard, slid over Rory's tongue and down his throat, letting Rory deep-throat him. A moment later, cold lube was rubbed across his butt and Ryder eased his entire 10 inches into Rory, slamming into his prostate without mercy. Rory screamed with pleasure, the sound barely emerging around where he was frantically sucking on Sam, enjoying the taste far more than he had the socks. Ryder, meanwhile, reached his arms around Rory's small chest and gripped his painfully hard cock, rubbing and teasing it.

It was over fairly quickly after that; Rory came very quickly in one of the most incredible and thrilling orgasms he had ever experienced. In his ecstasy, he clenched his butt tightly and sent Ryder over the edge at the same time. Sam came a few seconds later.

Naked, gasping, Rory slumped to the ground, too drained to even move. Carefully, he felt strong arms lift him up and place him back in the bed, lying in the middle with Sam on one side and Rory on the other, cuddling him like a teddy bear. Each one nibbled idly on the closest ear.

Spent and barely able to move, mere putty in the strong arms of the boys around him, Rory felt totally comfortable as Ryder drifted off to sleep next to him. Sam eased Rory closer to him and whispered, "So, I've been wanting to play with Ryder again. Want to trade places with him tomorrow?"

Leaning into Sam's arms, Rory grinned and nodded.


End file.
